


be still my heart (cuz it's freaking out)

by armanii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, and kiss, bubble tea, dream is a soft bby and corpse loves boba tea, faceless streamer men go brr, it's just fluff, lapslock, no beta we die like dream's lungs, they hold hands, they're both simps, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armanii/pseuds/armanii
Summary: "i can't believe you've never had boba tea before." corpse tells dream, an incredulous laugh escaping his lips."why do you have to make such a big deal out of it? it's notthatimportant, is it?" the blonde replies, pouting."dream, darling, love of my life, of course it's that important."-or: soft gamer boyfriends go on boba tea date; more at 6
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	be still my heart (cuz it's freaking out)

**Author's Note:**

> honorary disclaimer: this is not the cc's, just the personas, don't push the ship onto the cc's or anyone who's uncomfortable with it, antis go away, i'm not forcing you to read this, ect.
> 
> so!! anyways!! dreamhusband boba tea date pog  
> tbh this is really bad (and ooc) but i can't bring myself to dislike it. what is life?  
> (also this is lowkey crack smh)

"do i _have_ to?" dream whines and corpse frowns.

"dream, come on, you promised." corpse protests, tugging the blonde male towards the doorway with a hand, slipping his shoes on.

"and you're absolutely sure i have to try it?" dream questions, shrugging on his trademark bright green hoodie, while corpse dons a dark purple overcoat.

"yes, yes i am." the noirette replies, grabbing two masks from where they're hanging on the coat rack.

letting out a sigh, dream accepts the mask - white with a small blob design in the corner - and hooks it around his ears. sliding on his shoes, dream lets himself be tugged out of their shared apartment by his boyfriend, currently rambling on about how much dream's going to enjoy it. he sincerely doubts that, but he's willing to humor corpse, since the male is so excited about this.

"wait, i don't even know where we're going." dream realizes, and voices his thoughts to corpse, who is currently dragging him along by the hand. he simply laughs, and dream gets the feeling he's been planning this for a while.

"don't worry! it'll all be fine." corpse dismisses dream's worries with a wave of the hand that dream currently isn't holding, and dream speeds up slightly so he's no longer walking behind his boyfriend. squeezing corpse's hand lightly, dream swings their interlocked arms as he walks, grinning under the mask.

as the duo walk, they pass by the river, crossing a bridge in the meantime, and make their way downtown. corpse navigates the streets with familiarity, and dream knows he's probably been here before, as they duck under a vine-riddled archway and turn down a timeless-looking alleyway. once they reach the end of the alley, there's a small sign and a doorway with the words _sugar crash!_ printed on it in bubblegum pink, a hugely differing contrast to the pastel aquamarine door. it makes dream's eyes hurt just looking at it.

corpse, after making sure his mask is affixed to his face, opens the door, and dream takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's preference for more muted shades, because he suddenly finds himself wishing he had george's colorblindness. the brit would probably find the room a lot less appalling than dream. shielding his eyes from the extremely vibrant shades of magenta and cherry (seriously, who thought those colors would match up? they should be fired), and clinging a lot more fiercely to corpse's sleeve. he just wants to get his boba tea and get out. please, for the love of all things minecraft, do not make him stay here.

corpse, seemingly unphased by the... _bold_ color choices, nudges dream, who jumps out of his skin and almost bonks his head on the ceiling. "what flavour do you want?"

"anything is fine, i'm not picky." dream replies, just wanting to get out of the terribly-decorated room. glancing at the menu, he blanches, deciding that whatever corpse orders is fine by him. tiredly, he decides to start pointedly glaring at the bold yellow ceiling like it just tried to murder him - which it did.

corpse simply nods, and dream takes a small moment to marvel at how beautiful his boyfriend's eyes are before realizing how fucking sappy he sounds. sighing, dream returns to his staring contest with the ceiling.

"alright, i ordered, now all we need to do is wait." corpse returns from ordering fairly quickly (thank god for small mercies), and the couple make their way towards a small pick-up window near the door, scooping up their individual orders and hurriedly thanking the person who made them before hightailing it out of that accursed shop.

"that," dream chuckles breathlessly. "was one of the worst experiences of my entire life."

"the color scheme does leave much to be desired..." corpse trails off, and dream pokes his tapioca pearls with his straw. it looks weird, feels weird too. he's not sure it's edible.

"corpse, are you sure this is something i should be ingesting?" dream questions, as the make their way away from the scent of sugar and the disgustingly bright storefront.

"yes, for the last time, i am sure, dream." the black-haired male replies, sighing, as he pulls down his mask to take a sip. dream pokes his again tentatively before putting the straw to his lips.  
it tastes like liquid sugar, sliding down his throat. it's not as bad as he thought it would be, yeah, but it's a taste he's not estatic about.

"well, how is it?" dream realizes corpse is staring at him, and his face burns a bright pink.

"it's okay." dream tells him, shrugging, and corpse frowns.

"okay? _okay?_ this is more than ok-" corpse begins, before dream silences him with a swift kiss on the lips.

it's a soft kiss, gentle, and corpse's lips taste like the boba tea they've just drunken and the strawberry chapstick he's so fond of. dream finds himself enjoying the taste of the kiss a lot more than the tea, but he supposes if corpse loves the drink so much, he can make a few exceptions.

"you've taken my boba tea virginity, are you happy?" dream says after he pulls away, and corpse laughs.

"quite." comes the reply, and suddenly dream's getting pulled back into another kiss, lips on lips, and corpse manages to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. they stay like that for a moment, locked in a kiss, until dream finally breaks away coughing and gasping for air.

"well, as much as i enjoyed that, i'm slightly chilly, and i think patches might be missing us." dream grins, taking another sip from his boba tea and then pulling his mask back over his nose and mouth.

"oh, you little _shit_." corpse replies, and they make their way home, dream almost falling off the bridge twice due to his own recklessness.

when they reach home, it's warm and comfortable, and dream sets his boba tea cup on the table with a thud, corpse having already finished his. patches meows from the living room, and dream dashes over to her, picking her up and carrying her over to his boyfriend, despite her playful attempts at batting a stray lock of his hair.

and if corpse decides to start bringing a second cup of boba tea home occasionally after that, no one says anything.

**Author's Note:**

> they followed covid 19 protocols i swear  
> they only took their masks off in open spaces at least 6 feet away from other people 
> 
> anyways!! hope you enjoyed  
> now go outside, have a drink of water, take your meds, or just have something to eat.  
> self care is pogchamp and tommyinnit is cheering for you in his special tommyinnit way bc you're awesome :)


End file.
